1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transaction stations which are used, for example, as bank teller windows. More particularly, the present invention provides a modular transaction station which combines a frame, a monocoque counter assembly and a mounting apparatus as an integral unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous businesses utilize transaction stations whereby an attendant on one side of a wall or partition transacts business with a customer who is located on the other side. For example, such transaction stations have been used for many years by banks in order to provide its customers with drive-in teller windows. Bank customers can complete their transactions without ever having to leave their vehicle, while the bank teller remains protected within the building. Numerous other types of businesses, including, for example, gas stations and fast-food restaurants, also utilize similar transaction stations in order to transact business with customers without a need for the customer and attendant (e.g., a gas station attendant) to be physically located on the same side of the wall or other partition within which the station is located.
Transaction stations such as those described above generally require a counter assembly behind which the attendant is positioned, one or more panes of glass through which the customer and attendant may observe one another, a movable drawer or other device which allows the customer and attendant to exchange items (e.g., money, food, etc.), and a means for mounting the entire station within a wall or other partition. Often, these transaction stations must be specially built for each installation, and assembling the entire station can be a difficult and time-consuming process. Further complicating the production and installation of these transaction stations is the fact that most require electrical wiring to operate electronic drawers, audio systems, lighting and other necessary electronic equipment. Particularly in the case of bank teller windows, these transaction stations also must be sturdy and provide some measure of safety and security for the bank teller. Providing all of these features in a single transaction station, however, is generally a complicated and costly process, often requiring that each station be custom-designed for the particular needs of the business.
Thus, there is a need for a modular transaction station which provides all of the above-described features in a single, modular unit which may be readily installed in an opening in a wall or partition.